bookoftheancestorfandomcom-20200214-history
Thuran Tacsis
Thuran Tacsis is the head of the Tacsis family, one of the wealthiest Sis families in The Empire. He is not the kind of man to see his eldest son mortally wounded, and not seek revenge. Appearance and Personality Thuran Tacsis is a portly man of no great height, with a florid face and a thick grey beard. He's ambitious, unscrupulous, and cruel. History Red Sister When his son and heir Raymel is mortally wounded by Nona Grey, an indentured child at the Caltess Fight-Hall, Thuran Tacsis wastes no expense in both saving his son's life and in seeking retribution. He employs four Academy mages to hold his son on the boundary of death, while his body heals from his wounds. Meanwhile in revenge, Thuran first quietly tries to have Nona executed, but Abbess Glass saves her, taking her to the convent of Sweet Mercy. He then tries to have a Noi-Guin assassin kill the girl, but she fails. Next, Thuran bribes a circuit-court judge to rearrest Nona, but the Abbess refuses to hand her over. Still undeterred, Thuran bribes High Priest Jacob to bring the full weight of Church law against both Nona and Abbess Glass, but again fails. By this time, Emperor Crucical has become aware of the quarrel, and Thuran is obliged to swear an oath to seek no further revenge on Nona. Nonetheless, Raymel has no intention of letting his father's oath stop him. He secretly takes a few dozen of his father's soldiers and tries to kill Nona during the annual Ranging. However, it results in the Raymel's own death during an epic fight with Nona and her friends. Grey Sister Thuran Tacsis has become a close ally of the emperor's sister, Sherzal. Sherzal sets the full weight of the Inquisition against Abbess Glass, who is arrested for heresy. On the way to her trial at Sherzal's palace, Thuran takes the opportunity to gloat, even hinting that the Noi-Guin have finally tracked down Nona. Next, Thuran goes to the Tetragode where Nona is imprisoned. He's on his way to Sherzal's palace for the Abbess' trial, but gives her a taste of his intentions. The Harm is a mysterious artifact of The Missing, a disc of black iron set with raised sigils around the edge, that causes excruciating pain. Abbess Glass' trail does not go to plan. The Abbess pleads guilty but with special dispensation, producing a document giving her permission from High Priest Nevis to practise heresy. She explains that the intention of this whole charade was to get a full Inquisition trial beneath Sherzal's roof, who is accused of stealing the Church’s only Shipheart. However, Sherzal has no intention of facing justice, and her soldiers storm the room. She announces to the shock Sis lords, that she has a plan to save Abeth; in fact Thuran Tacsis already seems aware of her plans. The Moon can be controlled by the Ark in Verity if powered by four Shiphearts. She admits to stealing the Sweet Mercy Shipheart, and having access to three more through her secret alliances with the Noi-Guin and Scithrowl. Even Abbess Glass, who is under the influence of a truth pill, can’t help but admit the plan is sound, but goes on to add that without Sherzal the plan would work equally well. Sherzal orders her soldiers to silence the Abbess, but a fight ensues with Arabella walking The Path and unleashing her power. Thuran flees the banquet-hall back to his rooms. He wants his son Lano to stay and protect him, but Lano insists on leaving to help Sherzal chase-down the Abbess. Nona, having escaped the Tetragode, finds him there, and can’t resist taking her revenge. She kills his servant and knocks-out Thuran. Nona then drags him into his room, seals the Harm on his skin with Flesh-Bind, and locks the door behind her.Category:Characters